Broken
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: A tragady has happened and Riku discovers his best friend is in serious need of a friend and help.


**Broken**

No heat to comfort the small boy as he clung to his bed, wrapped in sheets to protect him for anyone who would dare touch him. Tears ran down his cheeks as the incident replayed in his mind over and over again as the pain still haunts his bruised body.

"SORA!" An angry voice yelled in a rage as heavy footsteps ran upstairs, heading towards him in his room. As the voice continued to yell his name, Sora curled up tighter as he submerged into his sheets, hiding from the world and wishing it never had happened.

The door to his room flew open, standing there and angry silver haired boy who was in a deadly rage. His breathing heavy and fast as the veins on his arms bulged out more, his fist clenched tight with anger as his face flushed with raw emotions. He scanned the room to see the covers on the bed, shaking with great fear and pain.

"Sora!" he yelled as he rushed over to the bed, searching for the brunette boy, flustered and concerned.

"Riku…." A heart breaking cry yelled as Riku opened the sheets to find the boy shaking in fear, bruises over his body and tears practically drowning him. The larger boy could feel the anger fade away as sadness filled his heart, he reached forward to hold his best friend but as his hand nearly touched him, Sora jerked away in fear of being hurt again. Riku's heart sank in great sorrow as even the touch of his best friend made him shake in fear, Sora must be petrified if he feared his own friend.

"Sora, please don't fear me" Riku mumbled as he reached out to touch the boy again. Sora opened his puffy eyes and looked over to see a blurry figure of Riku reaching out to him. Shaken, Sora reached out and took Riku's hand; his soft, loving, warm hand that made everything alright.

"RIKU!" The boy cried as he threw himself into his body, clinging tightly as he cried into the chest of his friend. Riku embraced the boy tightly as he whispered to the boy that everything was alright and he had nothing to fear now but the boy still cried. The covers fell to the floor, revealing Sora's naked body which made Riku freeze. Riku had often fantasised about Sora's body but now that he saw it, his fantasy wasn't what came to mind or seeing his friends naked flesh wasn't what made Riku freeze; the broken body shocked the older boy as he stared at the bruises that covered his best friend. Purple and black bruises marked his thighs as his red cheeks had clearly been beaten; or pounded violently. Scars over his torso and more bruising on his shoulders told Riku that what Kairi and the others told them was beyond what they all thought.

Riku didn't know what to do, his hands covered the boys bloody back, making Riku squirm as he pulled his hands away, not wanting the young boy to be in anymore pain. "Are you alright? Did I?" he asked before Sora cried out for him again, his own arms squeezing around Riku's body tighter in need of protection. Riku's hands gently stroked the boy's hair, comforting as the cries slowly turned to sobs to gentle gasps. Riku gently rocked the boy in his arms, the rhythm in time with his heart beat as Riku held the boy in his arms.

"Riku I..." Sora muttered as he wiped away his tears before Riku told the boy to keep quiet. Riku slowly stood up and pulled Sora away from the bed, the sheets damp with sweat, tears; blood as well as other bodily fluids that should not be there, even if Sora was at that age Riku knew that the white liquid was not his nor should it be in his bed. Riku's hands held Sora's head closer to his chest as he lead the naked boy down stairs and into the living room, closing the windows and curtains so no one could see in or know what had happened.

"Stay here just now, I'll be back I a second!" Riku told the boy as he ran back upstairs; the small boy whimpering as he began to panic again. After the drawers upstairs slammed shut, Riku returned with a long t shirt and some boxers to cover up the boy's body.

"Sora, I know this is hard but who did this too you?" Riku asked as he tried to approach Sora without him breaking down again. Sora's eyes closed again as tears began to leak once more as he tried to recall the incident.

"It…was so horrible…. He…He!" Sora gasped before breaking down again, his hands covering his eyes as the tears dropped onto the couch Sora sat on. Riku could only hold him again as he tried to calm the boy down again, telling him he was alright and that he was safe now. Sora refused to let go of Riku as he tried to get up and head to the kitchen.

"Sora, I know this is hard but please just calm down and try to keep calm" Riku whispered as he told Sora to lie down, rushing to the kitchen to pick up the phone and call the authorities. As Sora tried to rest, he could hear Riku yell down the phone in anger as the authorities kept talking instead of doing something; after the silence Riku returned with a glass of water in his hand.

"The police will be here as soon as they can, here drink this"

Riku handed Sora the cold glass as he sat next to the boy, his hand brushing the hair away from the brunettes face. Sora slowly drank the water before he placed the galls down and cuddled into Riku again. Silence filled the room as either boy didn't want to talk about what had happened. The bedroom upstairs still smelling of fear and terror as the thought of it happening again shocked the two boys. After an agonising silence, the doorbell rang, scaring Sora as he jumped to his feet.

"It's alright Sora, just sit down and I'll get it"

Riku slowly opened the door and allowed the female officer in. The police thought that it would be wiser if a woman came to handle the case; a male officer may be intimidating and put more pressure on the victim. She smiled at Sora as she slowly knelled down to try and talk to him. She asked Riku if he would excuse them both but as soon as he was out of Sora's sight, the brunette cried out for him; he needed his best friend and protector with him.

After a painful interview, the officer decided that this case was too important to hold off; she had called for backup as well as forensics and a specialist who had dealt with these kinds of crimes before. Sora was in tears again as he clung to Riku tightly, his leg wrapped around Riku's as he pulled on his friend tighter. Riku was in great pain two, he heard about what happened and he just couldn't believe it. Some stranger had actually came into the house, abused the young boy and molested him in his own room before just taking off without even caring about what he had done. If someone could walk away from a crime as serious as this without even letting it effects them at all, they truly are sick and don't deserve to live.

Later that evening, Sora rested in Riku's bed as he checked the premises of his house for anything suspicious but came to the conclusion that the area was safe. The lights of the house where turned off; the only light came from the small lantern that sat next to Riku's bed. The silver haired bow had insisted that Sora took his bed and he would sleep on the floor but Sora begged for Riku to share the bed with him; Riku did not object as he didn't want Sora to feel insecure. As Riku climbed into the bed wearing his pyjamas, Sora had immediately grabbed him and cuddled into his best friend. Riku felt a little uncomfortable but it felt natural, his feelings for his friends where still true but to actually have Sora cuddle him felt weird; almost guilty. Under normal circumstances Riku would probably end up luring Sora into a comfortable situation and then confess his feelings for him, Sora would feel the same way and Riku would finally kiss those soft lips he dreamed of; but after everything that happened he would never do such a thing to his friend, no matter how much he wanted to.

The light was turned off but as Riku laid on his back, Sora's light body began to cover Riku's body. First Sora's leg on top of his, then his arm and entire body; but when their crotches touched Riku felt something inside burst, as if his heart craved to just take Sora in its arms and never let go. Riku looked down his body to see Sora staring back at him, the moonlight hitting watery blue eyes making Riku blush. The brunette took Riku's hands from his sides and wrapped them around himself, suggesting that Riku should hold him close. Riku hands rested on Sora's back but he couldn't control himself, his hands gently moved down from his back and rested on Sora's soft cheeks, making the brunette blush greatly.

"Riku, I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me." Sora muttered as he slowly moved closer to Riku's face, his crotch rubbing slowly against Riku's, confusing the older boy. "I was scared this morning and all I could think of was you, but after he left I realised that I needed you." Riku felt greatly honoured by Sora yet angry at the others.

_He was just walking around the place when he saw the gang; Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. They were all gossiping about something that Riku wasn't really interested in but when he heard Sora's name; he had to know._

"_Sora's uncle just left the house a while ago, he seemed pretty happy but his shirt was all sweaty and I could of sworn It had blood on the sleeve" Kairi told Riku but she never thought anything of it, she just thought he had cut himself or something while in the house._

_Riku knew something wasn't right, Sora didn't have an uncle and his parents where out of town; Sora was staying by himself so why would there be a man in his house. Riku ran to the house immediately as the others continued their way down the street to head towards the islands. He never thought he would find his best friend so shaken; raped in his own house._

Sora finally smiled at his older friend as he leaned forward, his breath on Riku's skin made the older boy shivered. Sora was sweating as he gently caressed Riku's face; something was not right with Sora; he never acted so…so… sensual. "I know how you feel Riku. I've always known but I was too scared to think about it but now…" Sora paused as Riku blushed harder; this wasn't real, it was to weird and random for it too be. "…I realised that I need you with me" Sora finished as he reached for Riku's hands behind him, gently taking one in his hands as their fingers locked. Sora quickly leaned in for a kiss, a slow passionate one that Riku never expected. Sora had just been abused but he was confessing his feelings for Riku and kissing him; it couldn't be real as it didn't make sense.

Green eyes shoot open as he looked around, he was sleeping in his bed but something pinned him down. He looked up to see his lover's naked body resting on top of his, hands entwined and a warm smile across the brunettes face. Riku quickly lifted the sheets that covered them both and scanned Sora's body; no scars, no bruises, only a beautiful tanned body that fitted on top of Riku's perfectly.

"Morning" Sora moaned as he kissed Riku's chest, making Riku lean up and practically forcing Sora off of him. "What's the matter?"

Riku quickly threw the covers off the bed and pinned Sora down, making sure nothing had happened to his lover. Nothing strange apart from a seme aroused Sora who thought Riku was teasing.

"Eager aren't we?" Sora chuckled as he waited for Riku's kisses; but received none. His eyes opened to see Riku just staring at him.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" The blue eyed boy asked, knowing something was up with Riku.

"It was so real!" Riku moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sora; not in a passionate manner but in a warm, caring manner that Sora rarely felt. Riku only held him like this when they where on the island before making love on the beach or if they were feeling insecure; Sora loved these hugs because he knew their relationship wasn't just about the physical.

"That was the weirdest dream ever!" Riku whispered to himself before diving to his feet and quickly getting dressed. Sora crawled off the bed and staggered over to Riku; it must have been a hell of a dream if Riku was that freaked out.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked before Riku cuddled him tightly.

"Don't answer the door or phone! Ignore anyone that comes to the door and promise me you wont go out until I return!" Riku asked as he held Sora closer.

"I promise, now tell me where your going!" Sora asked curiously.

"I'm going out to buy you a cell phone, I'm changing the locks and upgrading our house security!" Riku seriously yelled as he headed down stairs and headed out the door, locking Sora inside as he hurried to the town.

Even though dreams can't hurt us, they usually mean something and if what Riku dreamed was a sign of something that was to happen, he would never allow his beloved Sora to be hurt ever again; Dream or reality.


End file.
